Dude, Dont Cry: Maskyx Hoody
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: Masky and Hoody. Smut. A little fluff. I tried guys, I tried.
1. Chapter 1-Unveiled

**this fic has nothing to do with who i think Masky and Hoody are in the Marble Hornetsseries . Masky and Hoody are given descriptions based on what i thought would be adorable. Lol. Enjoy. Ya.**

Masky panted hard as he turned the corner of the gnarled gate, which he jumped easily and ran the test of the way to the mansion, Hoody only a couple of steps behind slipped quietly through the window of the CreepyPasta Mansion, careful not to wake up any of the others. He landed with a dull thud on his black Converse on the faded, blood splattered rug of the living room. In the chair, Slenderman was still (which Masky assumed meant he was asleep) with Jeff sitting in his lap, drooling on his suit as he snored. Smile dog lay on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Ben had fallen asleep with his Nintendo on-again. Masky smiled a little behind his mask at his family, right before Hoody stumbled through and fell into him, eliciting a rather loud noise. They froze scanning the sleeping faces still positions before running upstairs, careful not to hit the creaky steps. They reached there shared room and snuck in, locking the door behind them before collapsing onto one of the beds, laughing quietly.

"Woah. We haven't killed an entire family in a while. I think we've out done ourselves!" Hoody exclaimed, turning his masked face towards his best friend, unzipping his orange sweater.

"Yea. Fun stuff." Masky agreed quietly, the breeze from the open window ruffling his wild black hair around the white mask he wore.

"What's wrong?" Hoody sat up on his elbows, studying his friends masked face, as if he could read the blank piece of plastic.

Masky was silent for a moment studying the ceiling, the quietness uncomfortable." I think I miss them. I'm not sure, and I know that sounds weird. I feel empty inside, like I'm more machine than man."

Hoody didnt need a demonstration to know what he meant by 'them'. He was talking about his old family, his old friends, his past life.

Hoody was quiet, unmoving, and not used to Masky being so open with him. He decided he liked it. "Take it off."

Masky sat up, turning his head to the side in confusion."What?"

Hoody pulled his knees up, indian style, before continuing his most official mock Dr. Phil voice possible "I know how yo u feel. Maybe its the mask. You wear it all the time, maybe a little too much. Maybe it will help if you talked to someone not through a piece of plastic."

Masky laughed at the poor imitation and sat up because it was true, they haven't talked face to face in a long time. Masky reached up and undid the black strap on the back before taking a deep breath and sliding the mask off. Cool air met his pale face. Masky opened his eyes, and wow, his eyes were the lightest brown Hoody had ever seen. He had a slight splash of freckles across his nose and cheeks. "Why are you staring." Masky looked down, fiddling with he edge of his mask.

"S-sorry. Alrighty then, my turn." Hoody pulled off his hood, and ripped his mask off, not bothering with the strap. He stared back with deep blue eyes, before flashing a triumphant smile that punctuated his dimpled cheeks. His skin as the color of peaches. His hair was blonde, wavy and short, with brown streaks and was now everywhere.

"Dude, your hair looks like a dog." Masky giggled

"Shut up, like yours looks any better. And looks whose talking, you're the color of that sparkly vampire guy." Hoody snapped back quickly with a smile. "Shine for me bloodsucker, shine!" Hoody pushed Masky before jumping to the other bed laughing. Masky jumped over, and laughed as his added weight made Hoody fall of the bed into a heap on the carpet. "Oh your going to pay for that!" Hoody lunged, and Before he knew it, he was on the ground beside his best friend, out of breath and smiling.

Hoody sat up, looking at his friends face, who was currently saying somethings, but Hoody was more interested in his lips. He dove down as soon as Masky was about to say something, pressing his lips softly to Maskys. Masky gasped doing the first thing his mind told him to do, which was to jump backwards and gasped as he stared at Hoody, whose cheeks wer flushed and his eyes were wide. "What the hell was that!?" Masky gasped, bringing his fingers to his lips. "I-I don't know I'm sorry I'm really really sorry I just couldn't help it olease don't-" he paused when Masky crawled over and sat next to him, staring intently at him. "W-what?" Hoody asked, bringing his knees uo to his chest, before burying his head down. "Dude, don't cry." Masky laughed shaking his friends leg, who looked up questioningly at thekind tone, which was WAY difderent then what he expected. Masky was mere centimeters away from his face, so close his warm breath blew against Hoody's lips. Masky leaned forward and pressed his lips to the slightly parted ones before him, smiling a little at the way Hoodys eyes widened, before they closed and he leaned into the kiss. Hoody opened his mouth to Masky, who took his invitation happily. Hoodys kissing was awkward, and unpracticed, but Masky was patient and willing. He put his knees down, instead tangling his fingers in Maskys hair, moaning loudy as Maskys warm hands crept their way up his loose white t-shirt. "Shhhhhhhh." Masky finnaly broke the kiss, a single strand of saliva between the two panting boys."Wouldn't want The Operator to hear us, would ya'?" He whispered roughly.

**_Chapie two later on today_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoody whimpered, shaking his head no, before attempting to kiss Masky again, wh backed away, smiling and staring at Hoodys bright eyes. His cheeks were scarlet, really making his freckles stand out against his cheeks. Masky smirked before standing up and walking to the bathroom. "W-wh..." hoody stammered, reaching out for Masky, who was smirking rather arrogantly in the doorway. "Dude...your a total whore!" Masky laughed. Embarresment made his chhoodyeks an ever deeper shade of red and he stood up angrily stalking to the vanity. And woah. He stared, dumbfounded at his apoearance before he wiped his lip and stood up. He glared at Masky "Shut the hell up. Your the one who-who...whatever." hoody felt the warm slide of tears before he acknowledged the fact that he eas crying. He felt Maskys eyes bore into him as he grabbed his mask and fit it back over his face. He sniffled "Im just one big fucking game to everyone. No one takes me even my best friend." He sat down on his bed. He cursed himself for being such a girl, but here he thought that maybe Masky loved him, had kissed him because he wanted tk be with him, not becayse Masky wantrd to make a joke. He stared at his hands in his lap, watching the tears splash on his jeans. "Maskys guilt thretened to flood his consience as he watched Hoody cry. He was only three years older than him, and in that moment Hoody never looked so innocent and young. Masky went and sat on the bed beside Hoody, silent before toeing off his shoes. And slid to the floor and undid Hoodys laces, whos bewildered and questioning eyes tracked his every move. Masky gently pushed Hoody on his back and elaned over him, peppering his face eith feather light kisses. Hoody tried his best not to smile, although the kisses tickled and Maskys hand was creepingoup his shirt. Hoody giggled softly, batting Maskys hand away before wrapping his arms lovingly around his neck. "Sorry." Masky mumbled, cgeeks red and mouth curved up into a a mishcevious smirk. tielHoodys laugh turned into a drawn out moan as Masky licked his neck, sucking and biting bruises there that he knew would last till morning. Hoody groaned, fingers locling themselves into the unruly mop of black hair that was slowly kissing down his squirming body. Masky smirked, winking before undoing the fly of the bothersome pants. He licked a stripe on the underside of Hoodys cock, who gripped his long hair tightly and panted as the exciting sensations overthrew his embarrassment. Masky engulfed his length, bobbing his head up and down and relaxing his jaw to let Hoody hit the back of hid throat. Hoody bucked wildly, moaning too loud, and biting his fist instead. Masky smirked, pulling off Hoodys cock, wiping the saliva and precum that glistened on his lips. Hoodys lust-blown eyes stared wonderously at Maskys, who slipped his pants off and was kissing and nipping at his hipbones. Hoody groaned, throwing an arm over his face to cover his flushed features. Masky laughed, slithering up to kiss him again. It was a slow fight to dispose of clothes, and left Hoody with his legs up, displaying himself to Masky, who whistled in appreciation. Hoody ran his fingers over pale skin and closed his eyes to calm his nerves. Hoody rummaging in the nightstand beside the bed caused hum to peek open his eye. "What are you doing? " he whispered. "Getting the stuff we need to make this more fun! Don't tell me you don't know?" Masky exclaimed. He produced a half-used bottle of lube, and popped open the tube."I stole this from Jeff,ddon't say anything. He poured a generous amount into his palm and rubbed his hands together before rubbing his aching cock, throwing his head back and shudddering. Hoody

watched him, eyes growing large with lust and a bit of his nerves calmed as Maskys bright eyes stared back at him. Hoody was smiling when Masky finally moved forward, warm skin rubbing sensuously against the boys , as he guided his cock inside Hoody, moaning against the warmth surrounding him. Hoody grimaced, gripping the sheets tight as Masky entered him. Masky wrapped Hoodys freckled legs around his waist and he braced his hand against the bed beside , steadying himself as he thrust roughly into the one beneath him, head thrown back, eyes closed against the intense pleasure coursing through his body . He struck that spotthat had Hoody arching off the bed, eyes squeezed tight as a litany of moans and profanities spilled from his plush lips. He gripped Masky close to him, groaning as his cock, wet and leaking pre-cum was trapped between the two sweaty bodies. His eyes closed, feeling his time drawing near, and he gasped as Masky licked his nipple, roughly biting and tongueing them.. Waves of pleasure, of lust-laden bliss coursed through theyoung boy as he came, spilling his release onto Maskys stomach and his own chest. His body shook as the aftermath of his orgasm rocked him. Maskys thrust became erratic, and he spilled deeply in Hoody with a hoarse groan He collapsed quietly beside Hoody, who lay lax and looked almost drugged. "Woah." Masky smiled, pulling up the old comforter over him and the boy next to him, who was snoringly softly and curled up on his right arm, a satisfied smirk on his face. Masky laughed "We can talk later."


End file.
